barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 7
Season 7 of Barney & Friends aired from Fall 2002. Episodes # All Aboard! (September 2, 2002, Labor Day) # Up, Down and Around! (September 3, 2002) # Tea-riffic Manners (September 4, 2002) # Puppy Love (September 5, 2002) # Bunches of Boxes (September 6, 2002) # Stop! Go! (September 9, 2002) # Red, Yellow and Blue! (September 10, 2002) # Play for Exercise! (September 11, 2002) # Come Blow Your Horn! (September 12, 2002) # A New Friend (September 13, 2002) # Numbers! Numbers! (September 20, 2002) # This Way In! This Way Out! (September 27, 2002) # Spring Into Fun! (October 4, 2002) # Play It Safe! (October 11, 2002) # Three Lines, Three Corners (October 18, 2002) # A Parade of Bikes (October 25, 2002) # It's a Happy Day! (November 1, 2002) # My Family and Me (November 8, 2002) # Splish! Splash! (November 15, 2002) # BJ's Really Cool House (November 22, 2002) Barney Songs That Debuted This Season #The Idea Song #The Caboose Rides in the Back #Up Is Up and Down Is Down #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! #The Running Song #Music is For Everyone #I'm a Happy Helper #The Pudding Song #Bubbles #The Duckies Do #Shapes #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes #Me and My Family #That's What Wonderful Water's For #A Really Cool House #Blanket of Love *Blanket of Love first appeared in the album Barney's Sleepytime Songs. However, it made its first appearance on the show during this season. *That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! first appeard in the album Barney's A Great Day for Learning. However, it made its first appearance on the show during this season. Season 7 Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) (debut) *Angela (Demi Lovato) (debut) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) (debut) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (debut) *Scott (Alex Wilson) (debut) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (debut) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (debut) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) (debut) *Beth (Katherine Pully) (debut) *Mario (Zachary Soza) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Guest Appearances *Georgia Foy (plays Officer Phillips in Stop! Go!) *Joan Jenkins (plays Miss Jo in Red, Yellow and Blue!) *Claire Burdette (plays Colleen in A New Friend) *Susan Frazier (played the french horn in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Simon Willats (played the trumbone in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Freddy Morgan (played the trumpet in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Larry Spencer (played the trumpet in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Nathan Frazier (played the tuba in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Mary Lyons (played Gianna's Mother in My Family and Me) *Robert Meadows (played Gianna's Father in My Family and Me) *Kater Aberger (played Gianna's Sister in My Family and Me) *John Peter Lacosta (played Gianna's Brother in My Family and Me) *Alicia Caesar (played Whitney's Grandma in My Family and Me) *Kelly F. Bender (played Whitney's Grandpa in My Family and Me) *Melinda Lea'l (played Mario's Mother in My Family and Me) *Rene' Mungia (played Mario's Father in My Family and Me) *Orlando Rojas (played Mario's Brother in My Family and Me) *Rick Walker (played Nick's Father in My Family and Me) ﻿ Trivia *This is the first season where Barney is voiced by Dean Wendt and performed by Carey Stinson. *This is the 1st season to take place at the park and the caboose. *This is the first season where BJ is performed by Kyle Nelson *This season also marks the start of Barney and Friends' Third Era (September 2002) *Despite starting a new generation, the PBS fundings still used Keesha (from the second generation) She will also do them for Season 8. *The first 10 episodes premiered from September 2nd through September 13th, while the remaining 10 premiered on successive Fridays from September 20th to November 22nd *The Sparkles that make BJ and Baby Bop disappear have changed to it's current look. *This is the 1st Season that Selena Gomez & Demi Lovato were in Barney & Friends *All Aboard! and Barney's Christmas Star were the only other videos to use the Season 6 Barney doll. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons